Finding What was Missing
by hdurgan07
Summary: She never felt like she was complete. He never felt worthy of completion. Will they let one another fill that hole or will it all fall apart? J/B Vamp/Human, AU, OOC, changed to M for future language and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm hdurgan07 or Hayley. This is my first story and I have no Beta. This is just a teaser to see what you all think. I'll see you at the bottom.**

"I hate this heat" Bella muttered under her breath as she walked down the street towards her apartment. Even after the sun had gone down, the Texas air was humid and heavy. It was a big change from the cool rain she had left back in her hometown of Forks, Washington.

Bella Swan had been born and raised in that little town. She grew up with her father, Charlie and her mother, Renee. They were high school sweethearts who married shortly after graduating and had her soon after. Charlie was the Chief of Police in her small town and her mother a Kindergarten teacher. The family was well loved in the community.

She had many friends there growing up but always felt like there was something missing in her life. So when the time came for college, she stepped outside her comfort zone and decided to go to UT Austin. She's now close to finishing her degree in English but still felt as though her life was incomplete.

As she drew closer to the apartment she shared with her best friend Alice Brandon, her phone rang and it was her pixie roommate herself. They had met in her first college class four years ago and had been inseparable since. "Hey Alice."

"Hey B. Just letting you know I won't be home tonight. Going over to Edward's."

"Again? Sounds like this is getting pretty serious Pixie." Alice had met Edward Cullen about two months ago at a coffee shop. He was her barista and was instantly drawn in. Edward had pursued Alice persistently for a month before she agreed to a date. She'd been seeing him every couple days since.

"He's the one Bella. I just know it! You know he's got a brother. . ."

"Stop Alice. I'm not ready to date just yet. Not after Mike." Mike was Bella's last boyfriend. They had dated for about a year when she suddenly walked in on him and his "best friend" Tyler doing things she never wanted to imagine again. It had only been 2 months since then and she wasn't ready to date yet. "Maybe in a few months."

"I understand. If you ever change your mind though, Emmett is really cute" Bella laughed. "Okay Pix, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget our breakfast with Rose." Rosalie Hale was their other best friend and they always had lunch together on Saturday mornings.

"I won't! See you later B!"

"Bye Pix!"

As Bella stepped past the last alley before her apartment, she heard a noise in down it. She turned her head and saw someone standing there staring at her in the dim street light. Her heart skipped a beat and fear started to set in. Next thing she knows, shes thrown had against the building wall in the alley. The strangers cold hand around her neck, his face against her throat. . .smelling her?

She knows she should be scared but as she takes a breath the smell of this stranger calms her. His hand around her neck moves to her hip as his other hand does the same. As he leans back from her neck, she takes in his beautiful face. He was a beautiful angel with chin length honey colored curls. His lips are smooth and looked oh so soft. His long eyelashes framing golden eyes. Her heart stopped again at the sound of his smooth deep voice.

"Hello, Darlin'."

**Well what do you think? Please review and be kind if you do.**

**Hayley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there!  
**

**Just a short update including a look into Jasper's mind. Enjoy!**

_"Hello, Darlin'."_

The soft southern accent in the voice just made the whole thing more endearing. Bella looked up and straight into the gold eyes of her 6'4 stranger. The face that had been so determined only a few seconds ago now showed regret and remorse. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry", the voice said over and over as the stranger became panicked. He leaned down and put his cool forehead against hers. She felt the briefest peck on her mouth and then he was gone.

Bella looked back and forth unable to see where her strange angel had gone. He had simply vanished. She managed to control her breathing wondering over and over what had happened. She turned and got into her building and her apartment. she slipped off her shoes and quietly climbed into her bed.

She was unaware of the man watching her silently and longingly from the fire escape out her window.

Jasper Whitlock sat outside the girl's window watching as she rolled through emotion after emotion.

Confusion.

Longing.

Curiosity.

Regret.

Jasper thoroughly regretted how he had acted. He had no idea who he would be running into tonight. He was on his way back to the place he shared with his brother Peter and his wife Charlotte. He smelled something he had never come across in his 150 years of undead life, home. The smell of fresh hay and his momma's apple pie. He followed the scent til he saw her. The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, 5'4, chestnut hair and coffee brown eyes. And she smelled like his childhood. Before he could understand what was happening, he had grabbed her and was breathing in her amazing scent.

Realization of what he had done hit him and he quickly moved his hands but couldn't let her go completely. He said the first thing on his mind when it hit him. She was his mate. Jasper had always felt he was unworthy of such love and joy. So with deep remorse he did what he felt was right and let her go with a kiss.

He was unable to stay away however and found himself outside her room. _I have to let her go. She's much too good for a monster like me. _He still sat there however until the sun was ready to rise.

"Goodbye Darlin'."

**More of Jasper's mind and history next chapter! Please review :)**

**Hayley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Another update? Yep :) Even the littlest response to my story thrills me! Thanks everyone**

**(I keep forgetting this part)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Just copies of the books and movies.**

_"Goodbye, Darlin'."_

1863 was the year that everything had changed for Jasper. It was then he was changed by Maria for her newborn army. She called him her Major, made him feel special. But as the years dragged on, he felt worse and worse about the life he lead. Full of killing, blood and meaningless sex. His power of feeling emotions made feeding difficult. When he met Peter things began to turn around for him.

Peter helped Jasper through the day to day until the day Jasper was ordered to kill Peter's mate Charlotte. Jasper helped them both to escape. It was the one good thing he felt he had done since being turned.

Peter came back for him late in the 1930's. He told him of how things could be. He also told him what he had come across in his journey, a new way to feed. Peter had come across a clan who lived in Alaska who were different. They explained that their diet consisted on animal blood. Their way of life was not easy to maintain, but could help Jasper in how he felt while feeding.

It was then that he swore to only drink blood from animals. He had slipped up here and there in the past but was overall proud of his diet. There was one thing he couldn't let go of however, his guilt over his bloodied past. He didn't feel like he deserved much good in his life because of what he had done, who he had been. He worked hard to try to make up for it.

He and Peter were currently working as bounty hunters for humans and vampires alike. Peter's gift of "just knowing shit" as he called it, helped a lot in this along with Jasper's military background. Charlotte worked to help filter their cases and occasionally as an extra hand.

Jasper walked into his house as the sun just started to peak to find Peter and Charlotte waiting for him. Peter looked pretty similar to Jasper with his blond hair and lean muscular build. The big difference was his crimson eyes. The same color as his mate. Charlotte was a petite blonde. The contrast between Peter's 6'3 frame and Char's 5'2 was a shocker. One look at Peter and Jasper knew he knew. "Were you going to tell me my mate was here you fucker?!"

Peter seems surprised. "Mate? I didn't know you'd find your mate Major. I knew someone was coming into our life that's all."

Jasper searched his feelings finding only surprise and honesty. Peter really hadn't know after all. "I'm sorry. This whole thing has thrown me for a loop. I found my mate now I have to leave her."

Anger filled the room coming entirely from the little blonde. "Jasper William Whitlock don't you even think of throwing this away! You've earned this. You are a good man and deserve this. You need to go see her again tonight."

"I almost hurt her Char! I'm sure she's terrified of me by now."

"She's your mate, Major. She'll come around but you need to at least try." Peter added.

"I-I don't-I'll think about it ok?"

They both nodded. "It's all were asking for Hun. We love you and just want you to be happy." Charlotte said while sending him love. "Now tell us about her!" she added with a grin.

Jasper gave a small smile at the image of his beautiful mate. "She's breathtaking and smelled like home."

"I can't wait to meet her, Jazz. I can see the affect she has on you already. She'll be good for you if you let her"

Jasper couldn't help but agree in his mind. _Have I done enough to earn her? Could she ever accept me and my past? Oh my sweet Darlin'_

**So there's Jasper's history and it explains how he already has gold eyes. I love Major/Darksper fics but wanted something gentler for my first.  
**

**Bella's back next chapter! Til then review :)**

**Hayley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!  
**

**Sorry for the delay but I became an aunt yesterday! I've been busy with that and work. But here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just like playing the the characters.  
**

_Have I done enough to earn her? Could she ever accept me and my past? Oh my sweet Darlin'_

Bella woke up the next morning from the beeping of her alarm. She didn't know when she finally had fallen asleep. Her dreams were invaded by a golden eyed angel. She shook off the thoughts and got up to get ready. She had yet to decide if she wanted to tell her friends what happened last night. Bella could barely make sense of what had happened.

The feel of his lips soft and quick against hers replayed in her mind over and over. She didn't know who he was or what he wanted, but she'd do anything to feel that again.

After a shower she put on her favorite dark wash jean shorts and a v neck white t-shirt. She went out to the living room threw on some flip flops and grabbed her purse before heading to meet her best friends.

They were already waiting for her at the cafe. Alice looked tired but her blue eyes were happy. Her short black hair was perfectly styled. Bella wondered if she had come to the apartment earlier or had taken over Edward's bathroom. Rosalie looked flawless as always with unique violet eyes and long blond hair. She was gorgeous and she owned it.

When she reached the table they were talking quietly and stopped abruptly as they noticed Bella. "Hey B!" Alice greeted.

"Morning, bitch." Rose added.

Bella laughed. "Sup ladies. What were we talking about?" Bella watched as the two looked at each other. "Nothing important." the Pixie replied unconvincingly.

"Mmmm lets try that again. What were you two talking about? Pretty sure it was about me with the way you two are acting." Bella glared at the two of them. Rose opened her mouth to speak just as the waiter came by.

They all ordered and Bella turned back to Rose. "You were saying?"

"We just think we need to get you back out in the dating world, Bells. We get that the break-up with the douche was bad but we think if you got out there you'd feel better." Rose said sympathetically.

Bella's mind went straight to the stranger from last night. He made her feel more in seconds than she had in months. _Maybe they are right. And maybe I could find him again._

"Okay, lets do this." Bella said. Her best friends were shocked at this decision. They expected a no and a fight.

"I'll set something up with Edward's brother, Emmett! He's a real nice guy B, you'll like him." Alice said excitedly once the shock wore off.

The girls food came and they talked about their weeks. Rose worked as a model and had a busy week with photo shoots. Alice had gotten an internship with a local clothing designer. She was majoring in Fashion Merchandising and was thrilled with the offer. Bella worked at a nearby bookstore and loved it. They had a busy week with new books coming in.

When they were done they gave each other hugs and headed on their separate ways. Alice was going back to Edward's, so Bella headed home alone til her shift which started at 5.

As she entered her building, she headed towards her apartment to find both a purple and a yellow rose along with a note on her doorstep.

The crisp white envelope had one word on the front in beautiful script.

_**Darlin'**_

**I don't mean to keep ending my chapters with darlin' but it keeps happening haha. Do you guys like that or no? Lemme know! **

**Thanks to those who had reviewed/fav/followed this story! You make this lady feel good :)**

**Hayley**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

**So sorry about the delay! Life caught up to me for a bit. This is short but I wanted to give you guys something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but do officially own my car.**

_**Darlin'**_

Bella picked up the roses and notes before walking into her apartment straight to her bedroom. She placed the flowers gently on her night stand after a quick inhale of their fragrance. _Too open or not to open, _repeated in her mind. _It has to be him. It has to be. _She remembered his voice the way he had said that word to her.

Finally her curiosity won open and she opened the note.

_Darlin',_

_I'm so sorry about last night. I wish I could explain what happened and why. Its not something that can be done in a letter. Please know I mean no harm. I just want to explain and, if you are willing, get to know you better. If you are willing to meet me, I'll be at the diner on Elm St tomorrow night at 8pm. If you aren't there, I'll understand. Again I'm so very sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_J.W._

Bella reread the note again before setting it next to her. She didn't know what to do. The call of the stranger's invitation called to her, but was it safe? What if in the end he truly was just crazy?

She continued her pondering while grabbing a vase for the flowers. They were such an interesting combination of colors, purple and yellow. She started to wonder if it meant something. After setting the roses in a vase, she grabbed her laptop to look up what they mean. Yellow had so many meanings, the ones that stuck out were; friendship, promise of a new beginning, and remember me. She found that purple or lavender had only two, love at first sight and enchantment.

Bella wasn't sure which he meant from the meanings but was touched either way. She had made her choice. She was going to get to know the man who calls her Darlin'.

**Next up they meet again! Who should we hear about it from? Bella or Jasper?**

**Please continue to read/review/fav/follow. You guys make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone!  
**

**This is my longest chapter yet :) I won't say much just let you guys dive it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but have the best coworkers ever!**

_She was going to get to know the man who calls her Darlin'._

Jasper arrived at the diner at 7:45 and quietly slipped into a booth. He ordered coffee for appearances. He was beyond nervous about whether or not his girl would show. Jasper was dying to at least know the beauty's name.

_Did she even get the note? Would she understand the flowers?_ His fears were finally calmed at 7:55 when she walked through the door. She looked around briefly before her eyes met his. He felt the flow of relief, nervousness, curiosity, and a whisp of desire. She walked over slowly and he heard her soft voice. "J?"

He nodded. "Jasper Whitlock ma'am." She held her hand out to him, "Isabella Swan but please call me Bella." she replied.

He took the hand she offered and placed a kiss on the top. "I'm happy to officially meet you Miss Bella." Bella sent off lust and desire which made Jasper chuckle in his head. _Old school charms always do it._ "Please have a seat, Darlin'"

~*FWWM*~

Bella quickly slid into the booth across from who she now knows as Jasper. He was as handsome as ever and so charming. It was a change from the stranger in the alley.

"Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful. I have to ask though, how did you know which place was mine?" Bella was not one to get slowly to the big questions. She had to understand this man before she could go any farther.

"Oh," Jasper looked surprised at the question. "I-uh waited for someone to come out and gave your description. I hoped there wasn't another brunette beauty in the building."

Even though she didn't feel like that was quiet the truth, Bella still blushed at his compliment. "Oh." She responded not sure what to say.

The waitress came over then. Bella ordered a soda and a piece of cherry pie. She craved sweets when she was nervous. Jasper declined on any food and continued to nurse his coffee. When Bella's dessert arrived, he spoke again.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions about that night. I'll answer what I can. I can only hope you'll understand and not run away."

Bella was confused by what he said. Why would she run now when she didn't before? What could he possibly say that would make her that scared?

"What happen that night, Jasper?"

Jasper hesitated before responding. "I'm not quite like other people, Bella. While walking home I came across you, you smelled so amazing and I was drawn to you." Bella tried to interrupt but Jasper stopped her. "Let me finish please." She nodded.

"I was drawn to you because you're meant to be my forever. You're my mate Darlin'."

~*FWWM*~

Jasper didn't know what else to say so he just threw it out there. Bella sat in a swarm of confusion, disbelief, and shock.

"Mate?! Like an animal? Mating?" Bella emotions turned to frustration. "If you don't want to tell me the truth then fine! I'll just go. I won't listen to silly lies and stories." Bella made to get up as Jasper quickly stopped her.

"Isabella, stop please! I know this is all confusing and hard to believe. I know I'm not telling it right but give me a chance please." Jasper was begging. _I'm the God of fucking War and I'm begging a human woman not to leave. Peter is going to love this. _

Bella looked at him. Her emotions calm and she takes a deep breathe. "Okay." She takes another breathe and nods for him to continue.

"Can I ask you a question about that night?" Bella nodded. "Did you feel any draw to me at all? Did something tell you not to be afraid? A part of you that trusted I wouldn't hurt you?"

Bella seemed to consider the question. Her emotions already gave away that he was right before she spoke. "I felt like I could trust you. Your scent was intoxicating. You were also the most handsome man I'd ever seen." She admitted with a blush.

"And I think you are the most beautiful woman I've even seen." Jasper said. Bella's blush deepened.

"What are you Jasper? What are we?" Bella finally had the nerve to ask.

Jasper was prepared for this question. He knew the consequences of revealing his kind. The Volturi would kill or change her. He had no doubt she was his and would be changing her anyway. So he told her the truth after a quick look around.

"I'm a vampire and you are my soul mate, Darlin'"

**Yep a cliffie. I'm evil I know!**

**I finally got my page breaks to work this time. Woot Woot.**

**I live for your reviews/favs/follows! Keep them coming!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!  
**

**The story was just flowing out of my mind today! Enjoy!**

_"I'm a vampire and you are my soul mate, Darlin'"_

Bella tried to process what he had just said. A vampire. He just told her he was a vampire. She just told him not to lie to her and this is what she got. _Is he trying to make a fool of me? Does he think this is funny? _

"A vampire, that's the best you can come up with? A fucking vampire?" Bella's anger had reached it peak for the night. "Thanks for the great explanation Jasper, if that's your name, but I'm going to go now."

Jasper tried to respond but Bella quickly stopped him. "No, I'm done. I don't want to hear from you again. I'm letting whatever happened go and just want to move on. No matter what I may or may not have felt means nothing right now. I'm done. Goodbye."

Bella quickly walked to her car as her tears started to fall. _I'm such an idiot. The first time I feel something in months, and he's crazy. Fan-fucking-tastic._

~*FWWM*~

Jasper sat and looked at the empty side of the booth his mate had just occupied. He knew he had just screwed up royally. He thought she'd be able to handle the truth, that the bond would help with that. _She'll never believe me or forgive me. _

Even though he was upset, he was still a gentleman, so he got up to make sure she made it home. He hurried through the street and was able to see her just as she was getting out of her car. She was giving off tons of sadness, hurt, and disbelief. He should've talked to Char and got advice on how to tell her. She needed to know but he didn't do it right.

Once he heard her close her apartment door he turned to walk home. As he made it through the door, he was met by Peter and Char. He quietly told the story of what happened. They were full of sympathy and Char a bit of annoyance. "We're sorry Major. If it helps my knower says things will turn around." Peter said.

"I'm gonna help you Sug. We'll get her back." Char added. Jasper just shook his head. "She says never to contact her again. I screwed up too bad. I knew I could never be good enough for her." Jasper recoiled quickly as a small hard hand slapped him.

"Snap out of it! Yes you may have screwed up big time but men tend to do that." Char gave Peter a look as he smirked at her. "You are no exception. You can turn this around and we will help. We need to show her what you are, what you can do. We need to make her see you are telling the truth. But before we do anything we need to let her cool down. In a few days, here's what we do. ."

~*FWWM*~

A few days later, Bella was walking home from a closing shift at the bookstore. It was dark and the streets mostly deserted. Out of no where she felt a breeze blow past her. The wind was very chilly for the current hot humid nights. She noticed something laying just ahead of her on the sidewalk, a flower and a note. Bella was positive they weren't there before. She slowly bent down and picked up the pick rose and the note. She remembered back to the research she had done a few days before. A pink rose meant please believe me. She unfolded the note and read it in the streetlight.

_Please believe me. I mean no harm. Hold on tight._

Bella feels a breeze again and was suddenly being lifted into someone's arms. Cold arms that were hard as marble. She felt the wind around her and her hair whipped against her face. Wanting to see what the hell had happened, she moved the hair from her face. Looking up she saw the face of the man who haunted her dreams. His eyes begging her to believe him, to trust him.

As she took in the situation, she realized they were moving through the park near her place. Wait, Jasper was running! She realized this as the trees blurred past them. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she realized their speed. _Hold on tight indeed. _He dodged trees and roots effortlessly. And not once did she feel fear. _Why am I not scared?_

They stopped in the middle of a thick area of trees, lit by lanterns. Bella realized Jasper had planned this but why? "I need you to believe me my sweet Bella. I need you in my life. I know what I said is hard to believe. I just want to show you. Please?" Bella was still in shock and absorbing the ride she had just been on, but managed a nod.

Jasper nodded back in acceptance. "You know I'm fast now, yeah? And cold? And my body is hard? You could feel that?" Bella nodded again. "Now watch."

Bella watched in amazement as he punched a small nearby tree. There was a sickening crunch and the tree fell.

"Bella, I truly am a vampire and you truly are my mate. I'll answer any question you have and will leave if you say to. Just please know I told you the truth." Jasper pleaded.

~*FWWM*~

Jasper watched as Bella considered all she had seen. He could feel her curiosity, confusion, and wonder. Then he felt it. It was small but there. Acceptance and trust. He felt his dead heart soar.

"Vampire?" her small voice said. "So you drink blood?" She glanced up at him.

"Animal blood. I only and will only ever drink animal blood again. It's what makes my eyes gold." He responded. "I'll gladly tell you my history but it isn't pretty."

"Another time, not now." Bella said her voice becoming more confident. "Sometimes you don't seem like you belong in this time. You aren't from this time are you?"

"No. I was born in 1844 here in Texas." He replied. "I was made into this when I was 19."

Bella nodded. He felt she was still curious but exhaustion was setting in as her mind worked. She seemed to notice too. "I have more I want to ask but I'm still trying to understand everything. Thank you for telling me. But can you please take me home?"

Jasper quickly picked her up. "Of course."

He put her down at her building's front door. He pulled the slip of paper that he had written his number on earlier. "Please call me tomorrow OK?" She took the slip and pulled out her phone. She called the number and hung up after a ring.

"Now you have mine too. I want to talk more."

They said their goodbyes and Jasper left. As he walked down the street he sent her a text.

**Goodnight my beautiful Darlin'**

**-AN-**

**I had no idea how much I had written until now when I uploaded the story! 1k+ words!**

**Well what do you think of Bella's reaction? What about Jasper's reveal? I see Bella as a "see it to believe it" person**

**I love all my reviewers and fav and followers! You really do make me feel fantastic. :)**

**~Hayley**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone!  
**

**Sorry for the delay. RL is kicking me butt. This chapter is short and not my best but hey its here.**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Goodnight my beautiful Darlin'**_

Bella sits on her bed looking at the text she just received. She was so confused. It was hard to understand everything he had told her. However she couldn't deny it either. He was a vampire of that she was sure. The mate thing still confounded her however. While she felt something for him, a forever mate just sounded insane. Jasper was so sweet though and his looks made her knees weak. She can't help but wonder what it would be like to be with him.

Bella cant deny this new pull she is feeling to talk to him so she texts him.

_Goodnight, handsome and sweet vampire_

Her phone buzzed a couple minutes later.

**Your handsome and sweet vampire if you'll let me. You feel it too right Darlin'? That pull?**

Bella was shocked that he said anything about a pull. It wasn't just her that felt that.

_Yes I do. What is it?_

**The mating pull. It starts when the two mates begin to accept each other. You are starting to accept me and I'm so thankful.**

_I'm still confused. I should sleep on all this._

**Of course. Sleep well. We'll talk soon.**

Bella placed her phone on her night stand and got ready before curling up in bed. Her dreams were all about the boy driving her wild.

~*FWWM*~

Jasper couldn't get passed the pull he was feeling. It was such a relief to know she was at least thinking about this and didn't straight reject him. He watched her from the fire escape again that night. The thought of being away from her killed him. Tomorrow the day was going to be a rare cloudy day. He was hoping to see her and take her out. She maybe his other half but still needed to be wooed.

He went home around dawn and began to make plans for them that day. He hoped that she would be willing to go with him. He felt his phone buzz around 8am.

_Can we still talk today?_

**I actually had another idea. How do you feel about spending the day together? We can talk later if you wanted.**

_It's daytime. . can you go out?_

Jasper chuckled. He never did get around to explaining that.

**Yes I can. I'll show you what happens in the sunlight someday but today will be cloudy. So what do you say?**

_I'd love to_

**Wonderful. Can I come get you at 10? **

_That'll be perfect. What should I wear?_

**Jeans and shoes you can get dirty.**

_Ok. You have me wondering ;) See you soon_

**I can't wait Darlin'.**

~*AN*~

**Any guesses what he has planned? Hoping to have next chapter done and up by Sunday.**

**As always I love my fav/follow/reviewers. You make it worth while!**

**Hayley**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!**

**I know I said Sunday, I'm a little late. Sorry! I hope this makes up for it!**

_**I can't wait Darlin'.**_

Bella finished getting ready at 9:45 and was impatiently waiting for Jasper. She had no idea what he had planed but made sure she put on jeans and her sneakers. She could barely sleep because she was so excited to see him again.

A knock on the door at 10 sharp pulled Bella from her thoughts. She rushed to get the door and tripped over a rug in the process. "Shit. .oww."

"Bella? Darlin' are you ok?!" She heard him try the doorknob but it was locked. She didn't understand his panic until she lifted her right hand from the floor. On instinct she had put it out to try to catch herself, scrapping it in the process. Tiny drops of scarlet were hitting the floor. Right as she made her realization, Jasper had gotten the door open.

Bella took in his black eyes and look of worry. He rushed over and cradled her hand and sighed. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. I just tripped. Totally normal for me. Are you doing ok though? Your eyes..."

"I'm in control. I won't hurt you." Even with his dark eyes, she could see the honesty and worry in them. "I promise I won't. Lets get this cleaned up."

He took her to the kitchen and gently washed her scrape. "I'm so sorry Jasper. I didn't mean to worry you."

He looked at her with his once again golden eyes. "It's alright. It was just an accident. Shall we go enjoy our day?"

"Yes. I can't wait to see what you have planned." Bella says with a smile. Jasper returns it as they leave her place.

~*FWWM*~

"Horseback riding?! Your taking me horseback riding?!" Bella says excitedly.

Jasper can't help but laugh at her reaction. "It was something I've always enjoyed. I figured you would too. Have you rode before?"

Bella shakes her head. "No its too wet where I'm from. I've always wanted to though."

They stop at the barn where they meet the owner of the horses they would be riding today. Thirty minutes later after some instructions for Bella, they were both seated atop a horse and headed down a trail.

Jasper couldn't help but love the way his mate looked on a horse. She was a vision. Bella felt the same of him. They reached a small stream and stopped to rest. Jasper hooked both horses to a pole close to the water before going to sit with Bella. She had taken a seat in the grass.

"So what do you think of the date so far my sweet girl?" Jasper asked leaning closer to Bella. She looked at him and smiled.

"It's been fantastic." _If you would kiss me. It would be even better, _she thought.

Jasper picked up on the small amount of longing and lust she sent off. He took a risk and asked, "Can I kiss you, Darlin', please?"

Bella blushed and nodded. Jasper slowly leaned forward and put his lips against hers softly. They were so soft and warm, he couldn't help but pull her closer. He laced his fingers in her hair and pulled her face closer to his deepening the kiss. Bella let out a small moan and put her arms around his neck. Jasper finally pulled away when Bella needed air.

"Wow..." Bella mumbled as she caught her breath. Jasper chuckled. "I feel the same way beautiful." Jasper laid down and held open his arms to invite her in. She laid on his chest, enjoying his coolness and scent. They laid silent until Bella's rumbling stomach intervened.

"Lunch time for the human. Shall we go?" Bella agreed and they hopped on the horses before heading back to the barn. Jasper drove back into the city to a small cafe near her place. They talked about their lives as Bella ate. Jasper loved learning what he could about his mate. He was reluctant but took her home after.

"I had a great day. I can't wait to do it again." Bella said quietly as they reached her door.

"Me either." Jasper replied before giving her a kiss. Bella instantly reached her arms up around his shoulder, holding tight. Jasper moaned at her reaction and the wave of lust that hit him. He carefully pushed her against the wall before tracing her lips with his tongue. She gave him entrance to her sweet mouth. She gasped at his cool tongue allowing him in deeper. Bella pulled away when oxygen was badly needed.

Jasper gave her lips another quick kiss before stepping back. He left with a soft, "I'll talk to you soon Darlin'"

**Oooooo some kissing action. Good? Or no?**

**So when I get 25 reviews I'll update again. :) I wont do this often but I think I will this time.  
**

**Love you all!**

**Hayley**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG you guys! I am humbled. I asked for 25 total reviews and in 5 hours I received them. I am truly touched. Thank you.  
**

**Here's what I promised. Enjoy!  
**

_"I'll talk to you soon Darlin'"_

Jasper walked home that afternoon with a smile on his face. He was officially in love with this girl. She was so perfect for him. When he walked in the door to his place, he was met by the smiling faces of his family. "Someone is mighty happy there Major. You're projecting like crazy." Peter said. Jasper gained control of his emotions before speaking again.

"She's perfect. All I could ask for. I already hate being away from her."

Charlotte was excited by this. "I'm so glad you listened to the pull, Sug. I can't wait to meet her! You should bring her over soon!"

Jasper shook his head. "Not yet. I don't need to overwhelm her. Soon though, I promise." He walked to his room to go over the date again and again. Especially the parts when he felt her sweet kisses. He wondered what his sweet girl was going through. He was aware of something right as he left that she didn't.

~*FWWM*~

Bella was surprised to see her two best friends sitting on the couch when she got home. She hadn't said anything to them about Jasper. However the look on their faces told her they had heard what happened outside the door. She knew she was busted.

"So B...who was that?" Alice said with a smirk. Her tone was playful but Bella could see the bit of hurt in her friend's eyes. Alice was upset Bella never said anything about someone new in her life.

"Just a friend." Bella replied softly. She knew that wasn't gonna be enough.

Rose gave her a look and said, "Spill bitch. That moaning wasn't no friend. From what we got from the peephole he was extremely hot. So are you fucking him?"

Bella was bright red by the end of Rose's response. She was secretly ready to kill Jasper for not warning her. "His name is Jasper. We met about a week ago on my way home from work. Today was our first date." Bella was telling the truth but leaving out what they didn't need to know yet.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Both girls demanded together. The three bust out in giggles after that. Once they calmed down, Bella answered.

"I wasn't sure if anything would come from it and didn't want to jinx it." Bella shrugged.

While upset, Bella's friends were understanding. Bella recounted the date to them excitedly. They both said how they couldn't wait to meet him. It was around dinner time that the girls went their separate ways. Rose had a party to attend and Alice had a date with Edward. Bella bid them goodbye and ordered some Chinese food to enjoy for dinner.

When she had just finished putting leftovers in the fridge, her phone beeped with a text.

**I miss you like crazy.**

Bella smiled at the text from Jasper.

_I miss you too. I'm not too happy with you tho._

**:( What did I do?**

Bella had to laugh at his attempt at innocence. She could just picture his perfect face in a pout.

_You couldn't have warned me about my friends? They heard the whole make out session and I got drilled._

**I'm sorry baby. I figured you couldn't prepare much anyways. Were you going to keep me a secret?**

~*FWWM*~

Jasper's insecurity had started to hit and he wondered if Bella had wanted to hide him. He had to ask but was terrified what her response may be. It had been over a century since he dated but he wanted to do this right, mate or no mate. He didn't want to be hidden from those in her life. He even wanted to meet her parents someday. He took a deep unneeded breath before opening her response.

_I hadn't said anything yet because I didn't know what would happen with us. I don't want to keep you a secret Jasper. I want to show you off. Make all the ladies jealous ;)_

Jasper was beyond relieved that she didn't want to hide him. Her flirting made him chuckle too.

**Good. I don't want to keep you a secret either. I want all the men to be jealous of me. Because you are perfect my Darlin'**

**~*AN*~**

**I will be adding pics of the main characters in my profile. Most are cannon but I'm taking liberties on Peter and Charlotte.**

**You guys did so well on the last challenge, I wanna try another. Get me up to 40 reviews and I'll update plus add a little citrus.**

**Ready. Set. Go!**

**Hayley**


	11. AN Please Read

Hey guys!

I know you guys were hoping for a chapter! I'm sorry! I'm having total writers block for this story :( I'm hoping to get past this and have a chapter to you guys next week.

If you are Carlisle/Bella fans I do have one story I am working on called The Moment. The muse for that one is still rolling right now.

Again I will hopefully post on this one next week! Stick with me people I will never abandon a story.

Love you all!

Hayley


End file.
